1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency control unit which controls an output of high-frequency electric power that is supplied to a treatment section, and relates to a high-frequency treatment system including the high-frequency control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-114042 discloses a high-frequency treatment system which treats a treated target by supplying high-frequency electric power to two electrode portions provided in a treatment section, and causing a high-frequency current to flow to the treated target, such as a living body tissue, which is clamped between the electrode portions. In this high-frequency treatment system, there is provided a high-frequency energy generator (high-frequency electric power generator) which generates high-frequency electric power that is supplied to the treatment section. In addition, the high-frequency electric power, which is output from the high-frequency energy generator, is detected by an electric power amount detector with the passage of time. Based on a detection result by the electric power amount detector, a controller calculates, with the passage of time, an integration value (measured integration value) of the output high-frequency electric power from the output start time. At a time point when the calculated integration value has exceeded a threshold, the controller stops the output of the high-frequency electric power from the high-frequency energy generator.